Gramma
Gramma is the maternal grandmother of Greg, Rodrick and Manny Heffley and their twin cousins Malvin and Malcolm, the mother of Susan Heffley, Aunt Cakey, Aunt Veronica, Aunt Audra and Aunt Gretchen, the sister of Great Aunt Martha and Great Aunt Beatrice, and the daughter of Meemaw and Peepaw. She tends to favor Manny, but she denies this. According to Greg in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, she has many photos of Manny and only has one of Greg’s head from the back and none of Rodrick. She was married to Grampa, whom she is a widow of. Roles ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid Gramma first appears during Halloween where Rowley Jefferson uses the bathroom. Greg and Rowley hide in her house after being chased by the teenagers, but are forced to head back home by Susan because it's a school night. On the bus drive to school, Greg feels sort of bad that the teenagers had teepeed and egged her house, but rebuffs his guilt by stating Gramma is retired and probably didn't have anything to do. Rodrick Rules As a way for Greg and Rodrick to earn Mom Bucks, Susan has the boys rake Gramma's leaves. Due to Rodrick's advice of tying the bag from the bottom, Gramma was not happy to hand over her hot chocolate stating they hadn't raked any of her leaves properly, but had to, as she made a deal that if they rake, she will give them hot chocolate. Manny is dropped off at Gramma's house while his parents go on vacation, because she favors him which she repeatedly denies stating that she "loves all her grandchildren equally". Dog Days It is shown that she had a dog named Henry, and after his death she started reading tabloids. Frank gave her Sweetie in the end of the book. Cabin Fever Greg wishes that he could switch spots with Sweetie during the blizzard, because Gramma overfeeds him. When they went over to her house, she had given the guest room to Sweetie and forces Greg and Rodrick to sleep together on her pull-out couch. The Third Wheel Gramma is seen in a few of the flashbacks Greg has from when he was a baby. It's revealed that when Greg was being born Gramma was watching Rodrick. When they returned from the hospital Greg found out he wasn't an only child. Later on in the book she is seen in a picture. Hard Luck '' Easter was spent at her house (last year and this year) and Greg talks about how it is boring but used to be fun when Meemaw used to hide eggs. She was also seen searching for Meemaw's ring. Later, Greg tossed the Magic 8 Ball near her fence. Wimpy Wonderland You can visit Gramma's house, which is by the laundromat. She'll offer to drive around and look for Manny if you shovel her driveway. Once you do, she says that she'll look for Manny once she's done playing bingo at Leisure Towers. You can meet her at the bingo hall and she'll let you play bingo as a guest. Personality Gramma likes to play Bingo at Church, but is not as serious as some of the ladies. She also reads tabloids, which leads to problems, as Susan claims that tabloids are full of lies. However, Gramma seems to believe the tabloids, such as when she would not answer her phone because she read that it erases the memory of the elderly people, however, we do not know for sure that she read that from a tabloid (although that is a likely possibility). She claimed that she read it in the New York Times, but that is likely untrue, so she either lied or forgot where she read it. It is still unknown where she read it. Susan also thinks she has extrasensory perception meaning she is or might have been a psychic or influenced by one. However, if she is psychic, she does not use her powers to their full potential. Gramma is also a competent chef, being able to make cookies, hot chocolate and dog food. She also likes animals, but does not know how to look after a dog properly, as evidenced when she feeds Sweetie extremely excessively, doesn't do anything about it when he becomes lethargic, and dresses him up. Appearance Gramma is an elderly lady with white curly hair covering her ears. Her facial features are very similar appearances to those of her daughter Susan (including the shape of her nose). She mainly appears wearing normal clothes and a skirt throughout the series. Gallery I hate you gramma photo.jpg Gramma.jpg Gramma.png Sweetie in the guest room.jpg Couch covered in plastic wrap.jpg Gramma feeding the leftover to Sweetie.jpg|Gramma is feeding the leftover to Sweetie, as he was overfed. Gramma knitting the mitten for Greg.jpg|Gramma knitting the mitten for Greg as she was watching TV that she forgot to add thumbs for the mitten. Gramma at home cranking up the heat with Greg and Rodrick.jpg|Gramma at home cranking up the heat with Greg and Rodrick while they are having refreshments and both perspiring from the heat. Frank and Susan came back from hospital with Gregory.jpg Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) (picture only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-It-Yourself Book *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (Flash-back only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (Mentioned) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down (Mentioned) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown (Flashback only) *Wimpy Wonderland Category:Female Characters Category:Senior Citizens Category:Susan's Side Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who appeared in The Meltdown Category:The Heffley Family Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Characters who make Cameo Category:Pet Owners